


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #4 : « Fuite »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Child Abuse, Cosinga is still a piece of shit, Dark fic, Father issues, First time I saw this scene it was as a nightmare, Headcanon, I highly doubt he'll ever change, Kid!Sheev Palpatine, Legends Never Die, Nightmare, One Shot, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Sounds like Palpatine's own nightmare, Young Sheev Palpatine, dark themes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Un très jeune Sheev Palpatine cherchait de nouveau à échapper aux coups de son père. Une bien malheureuse routine pour cet enfant...





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #4 : « Fuite »

**Author's Note:**

> Cela commençait à faire un moment... Et toujours pas de fluff en vue, c'est reparti pour un thème bien sombre... Alors, attention, ça peut perturber certains : ce texte résulte d'un très mauvais rêve, dont je me suis réveillée en sursaut et perturbée et nauséeuse, et ça m'a donné l'impression d'être tombée dans l'un des cauchemars qu'aurait pu faire Sidious lui-même :/

Sheev claqua brusquement la porte derrière lui. D'un geste fébrile et tremblant, il enclencha le loquet. Un coup sourd se fit entendre contre le panneau de bois orné : Cosinga l'avait rattrapé.

Terrorisé, l'enfant s'éloigna. Une entaille sur son front laissait échapper un filet de sang, coulant le long de son petit visage. Il avait pris la fuite pour se soustraire à d'autres coups, et s'était précipitamment enfermé dans les toilettes de l'étage – ses courtes jambes ne lui auraient de toute façon pas donné le temps de courir s'abriter plus loin.

\- Sheev ! gronda furieusement la voix de son père.

Le petit garçon se terra entre la cuvette et le mur. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, la blessure sur sa tête le lançait horriblement, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer pour de bon – même s'il savait que cela n'aurait pas pour effet d'améliorer sa situation, mais plutôt même de l'empirer, car son père ne supportait pas les pleurs.

\- Sheev !! insista Cosinga en martelant la porte de son poing.

Les sanglots qui secouaient désormais son petit corps avaient autant à voir avec le désespoir qu'avec la rage. Palpatine s'était coincé dans une situation inextricable : à un moment ou à un autre, il devrait sortir de cette pièce, et se confronter à la colère inexpliquée de son père.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai. Envie. De mourir. Allez savoir ce qu'il m'a pris de rêver de ça, et encore plus de l'avoir écrit alors que ça me perturbait... Masochisme ?
> 
> Petite parenthèse concernant l'écriture elle-même : j'ai volontairement insisté sur le fait que Sheev n'était qu'un enfant (« petit », « courtes jambes », « enfant »...), et si j'ai intégré le nom « Palpatine » en début de la dernière phrase, c'était pour mettre en parallèle le petit garçon effrayé ici et le Seigneur Sith impitoyable qu'il finira par devenir...


End file.
